deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 11
20:02 < abudhabi> Last time, which was like three weeks ago, you went hunting for rebels. 20:03 < abudhabi> You found an underground base! 20:03 < abudhabi> Shot up some turrets on the mountainside. 20:03 < abudhabi> And got the wogglebug shot with plasma. 20:03 < Ishmael> (nevermind, needed to run as admin) 20:03 < abudhabi> Who is now in the tender care of the highport hospital team. 20:04 < Ziggy> And now we're going to find out how much more dangerous the second room is than the first room. 20:04 < Arthas> So, how big is this first room? 20:05 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-hng5r0.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:05 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:06 < abudhabi> (Someone post backscroll for Liam.) Arthas: The first room is a glorified lobby. 15m long, 5m wide, 2.5m tall. There's an elevator door on the other side of it, past the slagged plasma gun. 20:06 < Ziggy> 'Antechamber'! 20:07 < Arthas> "Luffy, you're on point. Check for any more ambushes will you?" 20:07 -!- Liam is now known as Victor 20:07 < abudhabi> The door doesn't look so hot, either. Someone appears to have chucked some grenades in here. 20:08 * Luffy approaches the elevator keeping off to one side scanning the walls, ceeling and elevator door as he approaches 20:08 < Ishmael> (I need entry privliges) 20:09 * Luffy signals for one of the meatshields ... I mean erm token soldiers.... mercs to check the elevator door 20:09 < abudhabi> Luffy: You can see the elevator shaft beyond. 20:09 < abudhabi> The door is, shall we say, porous. 20:09 < abudhabi> Jim and Bob come over and inspect the door. 20:10 * Arthas heads over as well 20:11 < Ziggy> "Diagnosis?" 20:11 < abudhabi> The damaged door is still there, taunting you with its partial destructability. 20:11 < abudhabi> "It's fucked, ma'am." 20:12 < Arthas> "Well, let's get it open." 20:12 < Ishmael> -Grumble noises- 20:13 * Ishmael nods to the bug, flexes 20:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((me)) 20:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((:P)) 20:13 < abudhabi> The bug is in orbit. 20:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I'm all shot up)) 20:14 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((:D))O 20:14 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I did)) 20:15 < Ishmael> (#arthassolo) 20:15 < abudhabi> Who's nearest the door? 20:15 < Arthas> "Who brought the crowbars?" 20:15 < Arthas> (The meat shields) 20:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 20:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+1)+1, (4+5)+1. Total: 4 10. 20:15 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-2 : My claws are crowbars 20:15 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "My claws are crowbars": (4+1)-2. Total: 3. 20:15 < Ishmael> (maybe not) 20:15 < abudhabi> "Uh, sir? What're those packages?" 20:15 < abudhabi> Bob points into the shaft. 20:15 * Ishmael dives 20:16 * Arthas takes cover 20:16 < Ziggy> "Get back!" 20:16 * Ishmael into a nearby door 20:17 < abudhabi> A substantial portion of the team panics and dives for cover. Nothing happens. 20:17 * Ziggy may still be standing, but she's ushering anyone who's standing around away. 20:17 < Ishmael> "Is that the first time things didn't explode?" 20:17 * Arthas pulls the phud pickup off his wrist launcher 20:18 < Arthas> "Don't jinx it, it could still blow up." 20:18 < Arthas> "Anybody got a long rod to stick this on so I can get a closer look?" 20:18 < abudhabi> The meatshields shake their heads. 20:18 < Ishmael> "Wasn't there trees outside?" 20:19 < Arthas> "Any maybe some training with explosives so if they are explosives, we can disarm them?" 20:19 < abudhabi> Ishmael: At this altitude, they're not very large. 20:19 < abudhabi> You could go down half a click. 20:19 < Ziggy> "We normally use remote-operation specialists for this. And drones, in case it needed to be said." 20:19 < Ishmael> "I'm an Engineer, not a demolitionist Cap'n" 20:20 < Ishmael> "Give me a manual and an hour then I'll see what I can do" 20:20 * Ziggy mutters, "I've done this before, but I'm not eager to repeat the experience." 20:21 < Arthas> "We don't have drones or remote ops specialists. Gotta make do with you got. If suppose the correct answer is a controlled det. But I didn't bring anything for that either." 20:21 < Arthas> "A crowbar or sword anybody?" 20:21 * Luffy hands Arthas his mono filament sword "here" 20:21 < abudhabi> There are crowbars on the ship. 20:22 * Ziggy is wearing a pretty big sword, though she doesn't volunteer it. 20:22 * Arthas applies duct tape to the flat side of the sword to attach his phud pickup and then pokes that through the door to get a closer look from around the corner. 20:24 < abudhabi> Arthas: You look into the shaft. There are packages like military backpacks attached to the sides, where the rails are. Curiously, it looks like they're in the way of the elevator box. 20:25 < abudhabi> Said box is not here, at the moment. 20:25 * Arthas tries to angle to look at any possible attachment 20:26 < abudhabi> Arthas: They look attached to their spots with silver-gray strips. 20:27 < Arthas> "Demo charges, most likely. attached by duct tape." 20:27 * Arthas takes pictures 20:28 < Ishmael> "Does anyone...what was that thing human males enjoy so much, something to do with bodies of water and watercraft" 20:29 < Ziggy> "Er... Sailing?" 20:29 < Ishmael> "Uses a curved barb, and a primitive line" 20:29 < Arthas> "Fishing." 20:29 < Arthas> "Could work. did you bring cable or rope?" 20:30 < Ishmael> "Right, that, do either of you have the instrument for that? or at least a line and a barb?" 20:30 * Ziggy shakes her head, only familiar with spear and net-fishing. 20:31 * Luffy shrugs, we used it ones or twice during training, I have a small kit in my survival pouch (50ft of nylon cord + fishing hooks x3) 20:32 * Luffy pulls out a small waterproof container and hands it to someone not wearing heavy armour 20:32 < Arthas> "I'm pretty sure I could hook it like this, no need to go throwing." 20:32 * Arthas withdraws his camera and rigs it up 20:32 * Ziggy is the only one fitting that description. 20:33 * Luffy hands the line and hooks to Ziggy 20:33 < Arthas> "Ziggy, just drape the hook over the sword and I should be able to just hook it like that." 20:34 < abudhabi> What exactly are you planning to do? 20:34 < Ziggy> "What is the goal here? This isn't going to overcome the adhesive." 20:35 < Arthas> "This line's pretty sturdy, I'll hook onto the pack and then we'll retreat and Luffy can give it a good tug." 20:35 < Ishmael> (Nylon line is better than you'd think) 20:35 < Arthas> "With any luck, the package comes loose and we can either lower it down the shaft or retrieve it and disarm it." 20:35 < Ishmael> (also duct tape) 20:36 * Ziggy decides not to argue, and rigs it up for Arthas to fiddle with. 20:36 * Arthas tries to attach the hook to the pack with the help of his sword camera. 20:37 < Ziggy> "The fabric is another point of weakness." 20:37 < Arthas> "If it rips, we'll be able to see inside. That's a win too." 20:37 * Ishmael marvels at human innovation 20:37 < abudhabi> Arthas: Dex+Ath(Coord)+2. 20:37 < Arthas> !2d6+3: Dex+ath(Coord)+2 20:37 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Dex+ath(Coord)+2": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 20:39 < abudhabi> Arthas leans in, and tries to get the hook attached, but accidentally knocks half the door inside the shaft. He recovers balance and doesn't fall in, as the door tumbles down. Thankfully, it misses the backpacks. 20:39 < Arthas> "That door was less solidly attached than it looked." 20:40 * Arthas gets to try again now that the door is out of the way. 20:40 < Ishmael> "We could use the other as a negligable blast shield" 20:40 * Luffy Grunts 20:40 < Arthas> !2d6+3 20:40 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "2d6+3": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 20:40 < abudhabi> Arthas attaches the hook to a backpack! 20:41 < Arthas> "Right, let's back up." 20:41 * Arthas hands the wire to Luffy 20:41 < abudhabi> The backpack is roughly level with the floor you stand on. 20:42 * Arthas retreats to a safe distance 20:42 * Luffy walks over to the main entrance and ducks out the corner before bracing his feet against the outside wall and pulling smootly but firmly on the nylon line 20:43 < abudhabi> What is everyone else doing? 20:43 < abudhabi> Jim and Bob exit to safety of the outside. 20:43 < Ishmael> "Do we need to disarm them?, can't we just pull them out the enterance and forget about them?" 20:43 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III is lying in a state of near consiousness! 20:43 * Ishmael is outside too 20:43 * Arthas is outside the blast door 20:44 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 20:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (3+6)+3. Total: 12. 20:45 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: Heal 8 points of damage. How much damage did you sustain? 20:45 < Ziggy> (I think it was 17 before armour?) 20:46 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I have 19 points missing)) 20:46 * Ziggy also leaves the cave, because it's easy to imagine a fireball coming out of it. 20:47 < abudhabi> Luffy tugs the line after everyone gets clear. There's a ripping sound, then there's a click, a sharp bang!, and then a mountain-shattering kaboom! A horizontal pillar of explosion goes out by way of the hole you carved in the blast door. The blast door holds. 20:47 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((flack jacket was protection of 6)) 20:47 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((if I can put the 8 poins in both str and endurance, I'll split them, otherwise I'll put them in end)) 20:47 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: Can't split them, unless you top something out. 20:47 < Luffy> @Well that was some serious shit@ 20:48 < Arthas> ((IIRC, surgery is 1 attribute at a time and you can keep going at it until you've got 1 attribute at full)) 20:48 < Arthas> @Looks like they were motion sensitive.@ 20:48 * Ziggy uncovers her ears. "'Win' indeed." 20:48 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((ok, end)) 20:49 * Luffy reels in the remaining length of his nylon wire and spools it into his suvival pouch with the remaining two hooks from Ziggy 20:49 * Arthas checks around the corner to evaluate the structural integrity of the corridor 20:49 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III recovers slightly and has Slick go find him a medical bot catalogue. 20:50 < abudhabi> Arthas: It's wasted. It increasingly resembles a natural cave scorched with fire, but you can still walk in it. The supports seem to have held. The elevator shaft has a sphere-shaped hole at the top, but seems open. 20:51 * Arthas heads in carefully and peeks down the elevator shaft 20:52 * Ishmael follows 20:52 < abudhabi> It was lit by lights before. Now lights are out for the first twenty meters or so. Then the lights continue. 20:52 < Ziggy> "It must be getting cozy in there." 20:53 < Arthas> "Looks stable enough to descend." 20:53 < Ishmael> "They might know we're coming" straight faced 20:53 < Arthas> "Why, I hadn't thought of that yet." 20:53 < Ishmael> (not that you'd know what his straight face really looks like) 20:54 * Luffy retrieves his monofilament sword from Arthas "I suppose I might need this if it gets tight down there" 20:54 < Ishmael> " or am I using my claws" 20:54 < Ishmael> Cable* 20:55 < Arthas> Is there a service ladder? 20:55 < Ishmael> (There might have been) 20:56 < abudhabi> Arthas: There is, and it starts to be usable about 10m below. 20:56 < abudhabi> Above that, it's slag, or non-present. 20:57 < Arthas> "We'll need to get down ten meters to use the ladder." 20:59 < Luffy> "Easier said than done, looking at the 3-4 feet of nylong cord which wasnt vaporised in the explosion" 21:00 < Ishmael> "I'd trust my claws before cord that size either way." 21:00 < abudhabi> The elevator shaft is two-by-three meters, and unknown depth. 21:00 < Ishmael> (Has the area cooled enough to be touched?) 21:01 < Arthas> "Right, we're going to need some gear if we're going down there, since the elevator seems to be out permanently." 21:01 < Arthas> "I'm going to step outside and calls up to orbit with a shopping list." 21:01 < Ziggy> "Also worth nothing, without rope we will not be escaping, at any rate." 21:01 < Arthas> @If only there was a way to cheat gravity and fix this problem entirely.@ 21:02 * Arthas steps outside and calls the ship 21:03 < Victor> @Victor here@ 21:04 < Arthas> @We found an elevator shaft. It's deep and the elevator's out. We need a grav floater down here.@ 21:05 < Arthas> @And maybe a platoon or two of marines for back up.@ 21:06 < Victor> @well, I've got one, but I'm going to want it back in one piece when you're done - I've dropped the bug off at the spaceport for medical treatement - as for men I've been told they're all out of spares so unless you fancy an orbital strike you're plum out of luck@ 21:06 < Victor> @I'll be down in a bit with the floater@ 21:06 < Arthas> @Orbital strikes aren't going to bother this place, it's too deep down.@ 21:06 * Victor will pilot the ship back down to the bunker's location 21:06 < Victor> @yeh, thats what I thought too, but at least they offered@ 21:07 < abudhabi> An hour later, Victor shows up with his ship. 21:08 * Victor will set the ship to hover and grab the grav board and hop off the ship to deliver it 21:08 < Victor> "Hey Arthas, you wanted this?" 21:08 < Ishmael> (gnarly kickflips) 21:09 < Arthas> "Just what we needed. If you want to join us down there, do park and lock up properly." 21:09 < Victor> "err.... that would be a long walk, but I guess you're goiing to need me?" 21:09 < Arthas> "Are you good in a fight?" 21:10 * Ziggy looks at the grav floater like it's a jumbled box of cartoon-style rockets. 21:11 < Victor> "I can point a gun if that's what you're asking, and I've got that combat armour. I'm guessing another gun wouldn't hurt?" 21:11 < abudhabi> To park the starship on anything remotely flat, he'd need to fly over 700 meters. 21:12 * Victor will go park the ship and kit up before walking back 21:12 < Arthas> "Go ahead, this place isn't going anywhere." 21:12 * Victor having done that returns 21:12 < Victor> "so, whats the plan?" 21:13 < Arthas> "Float down, establish a beach head just inside and work our way through methodically." 21:14 < Victor> "well, this thing carries one person at a time, who's going first?" 21:14 < Ishmael> "We're taking the ladder as well right? seems like it'd be quicker" 21:14 * Ziggy stops staring at it and starts facepalming. 21:15 < Victor> "....." 21:15 < Arthas> "Our best chance is getting a few people down at the first entrance and on the ladder." 21:16 * Luffy asks Victor got any rope in the ship? 21:17 < abudhabi> To climb, Dex+Ath(climbing or similar). 21:17 < Victor> "probably, don't know for sure, but I'd imagine we have some in the ships locker - rope's always useful for moving cargo and stuff" 21:17 < abudhabi> Plenty of rope in the ship. 21:17 < Arthas> "Did you bring some?" 21:18 < Ziggy> "If we use ropes to descend to the ladder, we'll have basic access. If we have enough rope to rappel down, we can stage a rough assault." 21:19 < Ishmael> (it's normal gravity so -2 to actions right?) 21:19 < abudhabi> (Yes.) 21:19 * Luffy runs back to the ship to retrieve a few hundred meters of rope. 21:20 * Arthas prepares an anchor point by making two holes in the blast door a foot or two apart. 21:20 < Ziggy> "Be wary that without specialized gear, one slip means a fall straight to the bottom." 21:21 < Arthas> "You mean specialised gear like a few knots?" 21:21 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((ya?)) 21:22 < Ziggy> "We are talking about rappelling, aren't we?" 21:22 < Victor> "I'll take my grav board down either way thanks" 21:22 < abudhabi> Luffy: End+Ath(running or similar). 21:22 < abudhabi> Endurance works too. 21:23 < Arthas> "Victor, follow Luffy and help him carry the things we need back here will you?" 21:23 < Victor> "Can do" 21:23 < Luffy> !2d6+1: runningn! 21:23 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "runningn!": (5+1)+1. Total: 7. 21:23 < abudhabi> Victor: Same check if you run. 21:23 * Ishmael fiddles with his/it's claws 21:24 < Luffy> ((http://www.traditionalmountaineering.org/images/dulfersitz.jpg)) 21:24 < Victor> !2d6+2 : running 21:24 < PainBot> Victor rolled "running": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 21:26 < abudhabi> Luffy and Victor get to the ship, get what they came for, and start running back up. Luffy is falling behind, though, gasping for breath. 21:28 < abudhabi> The two eventually get back up. 21:28 < abudhabi> Luffy: You are fatigued! 21:28 < abudhabi> (-2 to all checks.) 21:31 < Ziggy> We do rope stuff! 21:32 * Arthas gets to work with the ropey stuff as well 21:33 < Ziggy> (It's up a mountain, too, guys.) 21:35 < abudhabi> Fine, fine, you'll recover in 2d6 minutes. 21:35 < Ziggy> (Kind of like this game.) 21:35 < Luffy> !2d6: recovery 21:35 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "recovery": (1+5). Total: 6. 21:36 < abudhabi> What exactly are you doing with the rope? 21:36 < abudhabi> It shouldn't take long, in any case. 21:36 < Ziggy> Presumably, since we brought hundreds of meters, we're setting up multiple rappeling lines so several people can descend simultaenously. 21:37 < Ishmael> (making rough harnesses and tying off spools of rope at the blast door) 21:37 < Ziggy> Otherwise we didn't even need that much for a rope ladder. 21:37 < Arthas> I'm tying one end around my suit, pulling it through the hole I made and then making a friction knot on the other end so I control my descent with it 21:38 < abudhabi> OK. You go in first? 21:38 * Ziggy will just prepare a knotted rope to get down to the ladder, since she doesn't want to take the risks that the guys in combat armour are taking. 21:38 < Arthas> How many people worth of rope do we have? 21:39 * Victor has a grav board, I'll use that 21:39 < Ziggy> (At least two, maybe three or four?) 21:39 < abudhabi> You have enough rope for everyone. Fitting everyone on one side of the shaft may be tricky, unless you form a line. 21:40 < Arthas> We'll descend two at a time 21:40 < Ishmael> (looking like three on the ropes, ziggs on the ladder and vik on the hoverboard) 21:41 < Arthas> "Luffy, we're in the first wave." 21:41 < Arthas> "Ziggy, start climbing that ladder. You'll be right behind us. Everyone else, keep a 10 meter vertical separation, follow us in." 21:41 < Victor> "gotcha" 21:42 < abudhabi> Very well. Dex+Ath(coord/climbing)+2, everyone who descends! 21:42 < abudhabi> Except Victor. 21:42 < Arthas> !2d6+1+2: Descend! 21:42 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Descend!": (3+1)+1+2. Total: 7. 21:42 < Luffy> !2d6+1+2: decending 21:42 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "decending": (2+3)+1+2. Total: 8. 21:42 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 21:42 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (1+3)+4. Total: 8. 21:43 < abudhabi> Ishmael? 21:43 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-1 : "gravity sucks" 21:43 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled ""gravity sucks"": (4+3)-1. Total: 6. 21:46 < abudhabi> Luffy and Ziggy rappel down ably. Arthas nearly loses his grip, because Ishmael did lose his grip and is falling down past you. Everyone else, you may make a Dex check to catch him as he falls by. 21:47 < Luffy> !2d6+1: Grab 21:47 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Grab": (6+4)+1. Total: 11. 21:47 * Ziggy opts out. He's huge. 21:47 < abudhabi> Luffy grabs Ishmael. That was close! 21:48 < Arthas> "Can you get him to the ladder?" 21:48 < abudhabi> Eventually, you get to ladder. No other doors yet! 21:48 * Arthas continues down 21:49 * Luffy continues also 21:49 < abudhabi> On the ladder or ropes still? 21:49 * Ishmael 's dreams of being rappel-cool guy are dashed and takes the ladder 21:49 < Luffy> (rope) 21:50 * Arthas remains on the rope. It's faster and safer. 21:50 < abudhabi> You descend twenty meters. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. Still no doors. 21:51 * Ziggy switches to Ishmael's rope. 21:51 * Victor descends from the heavens thanks to his grav board 21:51 < abudhabi> It looks at least as deep again as you went down. 21:53 * Luffy keeps on the rope, keeping an eye on the rope below (sohe doesnt rapelle off the end of the rope) 21:53 < abudhabi> You rappel down another fifty meters. Oh, look! Twenty meters below, there appears to be a door! 21:55 < abudhabi> The door is closed. 21:55 < abudhabi> The shaft continues down. 21:55 < Victor> ((are there any similar little packages attached to the walls here as there were above?)) 21:56 < abudhabi> Not that you can see. 21:57 * Luffy lowers himself in line with the bottom edge of the door, and ties off onto the ladder 21:58 * Arthas does the same 21:58 < abudhabi> This is an elevator door. It does not appear armoured. 21:58 * Victor wispers "want me to check the rest of the shaft further down? 21:59 < Arthas> @Please do.@ 22:00 * Victor will carefully continue down the lift shaft 22:01 < abudhabi> Victor: You scout out two more doors, and find the elevator car below them. 22:01 * Victor will head back up and let everyone know what he found and roughly how far down these things are 22:01 < Arthas> "Block the elevator, let's make sure they can't use it either." 22:02 < abudhabi> The doors are spaced roughly every 5m. 22:03 < abudhabi> Same space between the last one and the elevator. 22:03 < Victor> ((what sort of system drives the elevator, is it a counterweight or grav assisted?)) 22:03 < Ishmael> @Why not cut the decending wire?@ 22:04 < abudhabi> There is no cable. This elevator appears to work on a set of two rails on the sides. Or maybe gravity. Hard to tell. 22:06 < Victor> "not sure how we'd block it from working" 22:06 < Arthas> "See those rails? Hamer some wedges in." 22:07 < Ziggy> "Or jam the ascenders." 22:07 * Victor will use something as a wedge to foul the rails 22:08 < Arthas> "In fact, let's be a little more thorough. Take my blade" 22:08 < abudhabi> Victor doesn't need to search far. The elevator car is covered with diverse rubble. 22:08 * Victor starts cutting with what could be described as 'wild abandon' 22:08 < Arthas> "Now then, see if you can force this door open or if we need to wait for my sword." 22:08 < abudhabi> The rails are sabotaged. 22:09 < Ishmael> (Would I be able to claw over to the door to help or is the material too hard to dig in?) 22:10 < abudhabi> (Depends. Can you claw into steel?) 22:10 < Ziggy> (Are you a cyborg?) 22:11 < Ishmael> (Never set a value to it besides being a natural weapon, it's up to you, rock/asteriod definitely, don't know about steel) 22:12 < abudhabi> (Probably not.) 22:12 < Ishmael> (will get augmenations to fix that when able then) 22:14 * Ziggy starts inputting a shopping list of 'basic supplies' to suggest later, including descenders, cable dispensers, breaching charges, drones, and so on. 22:14 < Ziggy> (Into her gun's computer by keypad, that is.) 22:14 * Luffy keeps his head below the door level and attempts to jimmy the door open 22:15 < abudhabi> Luffy opens the door with some effort. 22:15 * Arthas scans through the gap with his grenade launcher 22:15 < abudhabi> There's light beyond. Looks like a corridor. 22:16 * Luffy holds his pisol up near the ledge to see what his hud display shows him 22:17 < abudhabi> It's a corridor. One side is a door, other side is glassed windows and a door later on. 22:17 < abudhabi> Nobody in sight. 22:17 < Ishmael> (I'll need to head out in another 20 or so minutes, have a test to get to on the hour) 22:17 * Arthas heads through 22:17 * Ishmael waggles at them for a rope 22:17 < Ishmael> @When you're able@ 22:18 * Arthas pulls the rope free and tosses the end at Ishmael 22:18 < abudhabi> Arthas makes it inside. It's empty. You see papers strewn around. Through the windows, you can see a mess hall. The other side's door is ajar, and there's a kitchen through there. 22:18 < abudhabi> Overall, this place looks messy. Like someone left in a relative hurry. 22:19 * Luffy climbs up behind Arthas and begins checking with his GSSW's bio sight 22:19 * Victor will examine some of the papers strewn about once Arthas indicates its clear in the room 22:19 * Arthas goes to check inside the mess hallf and kitchen once the rope is in Ishmael's hands, checks to see if there's any hot food around. 22:20 * Ishmael will attempt to swing over and climb up 22:20 < abudhabi> Victor: Requisition form. Supply report. Someone's half-finished loveletter. 22:20 * Ziggy takes a guess. They evacuated as soon as we arrived, or when we blew things up? 22:20 < abudhabi> Most of this stuff is written in Anglic. 22:20 < Victor> "would guess so, most of this is incidental stuff, guessing this level is non critical - probably no one and nothing usefull here - maybe we try deeper down?" 22:21 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III spends his downtime examining the best medi-robot to get for his needs, and also researching devices that can scan and analyze his anatomy to upload to the medibot when they can order one. 22:22 < Arthas> "Check for any staircases or emergency ladders. It's unlikely they relied on an easily blocked elevator as their own way up and down levels." 22:23 < Ziggy> "Let's make sure of it, we don't want to be flanked from above." 22:23 * Victor will search as instructed 22:23 * Ishmael once over to the door Ish will draw his sword 22:23 < abudhabi> You find the emergency staircase in short order. Someone propped the door open with a chair. 22:24 < abudhabi> Arthas: Everything is cold. 22:25 < Arthas> "This stuff's all cold, whatever evacuation they did, they did it hours if not longer ago. Take us down Luffy." 22:26 * Luffy heads down keeping an eye on the steps and looking for any boobie traps as he slowly decends 22:26 -!- Slick gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:27 < abudhabi> Taking the stairs? 22:28 * Ishmael is 22:28 < abudhabi> Ding! Floor -2: Quarters and recreation area. Enough beds to fit about two hundred people. Everything is in disarray and recently used. 22:29 < Arthas> "Further down." 22:29 * Luffy continues down 22:29 * Ziggy avoids doing that math in favour of imaginary future math. 22:30 * Ishmael pokes his head in and makes creepy alien noises 22:32 < abudhabi> Floor -3: This one is strange. It looks like a combination of a firing range, obstacle course and a laboratory all in one. Similarly disheveled. Anyone got Social Sci (Sophontology) or Life Sci (Psionicology)? 22:33 < Arthas> !2d6-3+1+1: Bah, who needs science? +Int/Edu 22:33 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Bah, who needs science? +Int/Edu": (2+3)-3+1+1. Total: 4. 22:33 < abudhabi> Edu, yes. 22:33 * Arthas clearly hasn't had enough science. 22:33 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:33 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+3). Total: 5. 22:34 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1-3 22:34 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+1-3": (1+6)+1-3. Total: 5. 22:34 < Ziggy> (Oh, that's 7 with Int.) 22:34 * Victor will look for any handy notes or coputer termials left on which have titles on them like 'My Science Project - dooming humanity' or other handy hints 22:34 < abudhabi> Victor: Int + Investigate. 22:34 < Ishmael> (I'm a engineer not a scientist) 22:34 < Arthas> "Further down." 22:34 * Arthas presses Luffy on 22:35 < Victor> !2d6 : I Can't Science 22:35 < PainBot> Victor rolled "I Can't Science": (2+1). Total: 3. 22:35 * Ishmael follows 22:35 * Luffy moves onwards 22:35 < Ziggy> (Ziggy reportedly was a police detective, like... a couple months ago.) 22:35 < abudhabi> Y'all have no clue what this could be. 22:36 < abudhabi> You find that there's a door in your way of going further down. "No Unauthorized Personnel" saith the label. 22:36 < abudhabi> This one is locked. 22:36 < Arthas> Does it look thick and sturdy? 22:36 < abudhabi> Yes. 22:37 * Luffy moves back from the doorway letting Arthas close 22:37 < Arthas> "We must be authorised, I have a key." 22:37 * Ziggy muses, "Need a kit to foil the lock." 22:37 * Arthas deploys his key and begins cutting through the door, aiming for where the locks might be 22:38 < abudhabi> Arthas cuts away the lock. The door swings open by its own weight. Beyond, you see a sort of checkpoint. Notably, it is staffed - by two combat drones. Initiative! 22:39 < Ishmael> (I've got to get going for that test, darn right when things get interesting) 22:39 < Ishmael> feel free to have my guy do things 22:39 < Ishmael> (either way) 22:39 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 22:39 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 22:39 < abudhabi> Very well. We can end here today and pick it up next week, if you're feeling tired. 22:40 -!- Arthas is now known as Remmon 22:40 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-1 : sing the song of my people to the robots 22:40 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "sing the song of my people to the robots": (4+5)-1. Total: 8. 22:40 < abudhabi> Hopefully, we can finish this dungeon next time.